A quest for a bell-part 3
by Rose
Summary: Blyth and Adrier take part in the battle against Maulcore...


A quest for a bell-part 3 

Blyth and Adrier sat eating in the huge dining hall of Salamandastron. They were seated at the end of the table on either side of the badger Lord. The hares of the mountain were also sitting around the huge table, packing away more vittles than Blyth ever imagined possible. 

"I always knew hares ate in large amounts, but this is incredible!" Adriuer gasped, watching Sergeant Swiftkick scoffing a whole Dandelion tart covered in honey in one go. 

"They may be awful gluttons, but they are very seasoned warriors. We need them at a time like this. Maulcore the deathbringer is outside, waiting for thye perfect moment to attack our home. We must defeat him, and soon. Salamandastron is very old. It may not be able to handle another full scale war. Maulcore's horde is entirely made up of ferrets, who are known for their experienced use of spears and maces. These hares are experts with the longbow and pikes. The longbows can be shot from upstairs windows, with these hare's aims we should knock off a score or so like that. But we will have to make a charge to be able to use the pikes, the sword of Martin and the Gullwhacker. I cannot do anything until we charge either. Here is my plan..." 

~Adrier and Sergeant Swiftkick walked over the sand dunes, their mis-matched ferret attire hanging loosely over their shoulders. 

"Remember, I'll be Slasharm because I'm smaller, and you're Grimeye. We got lost in the swamps as the horde marched through. Gottit?" Adrier reviewed. "It's a good job Blyth and I got those ferret's talking before we sent them packing and told them never to return!" he chuckled. 

When they reached the horde they stopped for a moment to gain as ferrety a character possible, and then waked in the clearing. 

"Slasharm an Grimeye reportin' for duty, Maulcore sah!" Sergeant Swiftkick said smartly, trying to cover his hare accent. "Where'v yer been, yer fleabags? I oughter test me knife blade on yer filthy hides!" Maulcore sneered. 

"D, don't Maulcore me old messmate! We've got some news, en't we Grimeye pal?" Adrier said quickly. Maulcore paused from taking out his skinning knife and grunted, signalling for them to go on. 

"Well, we'v been scouting around, an' we found the perfect clearin' to attack the bal.. the mountain! Shall we lead yer to it sire?" Swiftkick asked. 

So Adrier went in the lead while Swiftkick went behind and slayed all the straglers. They reached a clearing in full view of the mountain. Maulcore smiled. "It's perfect! We can male a great charge with the spears an maces from 'ere! Grimeye, I'm making yer a captain. Now go an scout the land wi' Slasharm!" The squirrel and the hare zoomed off. 

~When they were back at the mountain they grinned. "I killed at least a a score of the bally boundah's, Lord Rawnblade sah! They're now in full view of the longbows! And surrounded by bushes so that we can make a surprise charge, wot wot!" 

The badger smiled. "Longbows, fire!" he boomed out the comand. The attack had begun! 

~Choas reigned in the ferret camp. Two score of Maulcore's best warriors who had been sitting up front were immediately slain by the deadly longbow arrows. 

"Abandon camp, move yerselvers yer idiots! Can't yer see it's a trick!" Maulcore yelled. As the three score ferrets remaining strungled to get themselves sorted, Lord Rawnblade and twenty members of the Long Patrol, along with Blyth and Adrier, sneeked out of the mountain and quickly across the sand dunes to the bushes. Just as the longbows stopped firing and the ferret's thought they were safe the warriors of Salamandastron stood up. They were completely surrounded. 

"Redwwwaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllll!" Blyth and Adrier shouted. 

"Eeulaliaaaaaaa!" choursed the hares, with their Lord leading them. The huge badger Lord looked dreadfully frightning in his armour. He killed at least ten ferret's in one swing of his huge sword. The hares, the mouse and the squirrel knew that was the signal. Blyth lay down two ferret's to the dark forest's gates using her bare paws. The Warrior blood of her mother and father was choursing through her veins. She continued to slaughter the ferret's with the power of the sword of Martin egging her on. Adrier fought well, until a broken spear shaft pirced his side. Ten ferret's crowded around him as he lay, moaning on the ground. Suddenly, as the young squirrel was preparing to die, Sergeant Swiftkick volted in using his spear. 

"Didn't think I'd let my bally old messmate kick the bucket yet, wot?" he grinned, helping Adrier to his feet as he fought off the ferret's. Painfully pulling out the spear shaft from his side he swung the gullwhacker powerfully, and though he still he blood pouring from his side he managed to slay three of his tormentors before he drooped into a black swoon. 

~"Oh Adrier, please be alright! Please!" he woke slowly and painfully. He was lying on a clean, white bed. He could hear the sound of muffled voices and someone weeping. Slowly he came fully awake. Next to him, holding on tightly to his paw was Blyth, who was badly scarred and had a white bacdage around her head. His own side was tightly bandaged. 

"Where am I?" he asked her, 

"You're awake! Oh Adrier I thought you were..., well anyway, you're back in Redwall! After we got through all the ferret's Lord Rawnblade quickly polished off Maulcore. Later on we set off home and he carried you all the way" 

Just then Lord Rawnblade lumbered in with Sergeant Swiftkick. "Adrier! You're awake, that's wounderful. I wanted to see you before I go. I must get back to the mountain. But don't worry, Redwall shall someday have another badger guardian. So it is written, so shall it be done. Goodbye Blyth. It has been lovely to meet you and your mother once again. Maybe I will see you daughter some time soon" 

Just as they walked out Sergeant Swiftkick poked his head around the door. "Captain Grimeye sighning out, eh messmate? Maybe I'll see you another bally time, wot wot?" And with that the hare and the badger began the long trek, back to the mountain. Just as Blyth was about to fall asleep, she heard the Joseph Bell ring out. 

"Ahhhh. Home at last" she sighed. 


End file.
